Lost in love
by LilMizzNae
Summary: Another Edward leaves Bella, then after numerous years returns. Only there is someone else who has taken Edward's place in Bella's heart. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fict ever. I hope yall enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters tear

Bella POV

"Everything' is going to be all right. I promise that' I will never, as long as I exist, leave you again. You are my better half, and I was lost without you in my life. Everyday more pain came, for you my love are the one thing that makes my life worth living. I hope to hold you in my arms forever, without a care in the world. You are too precious to ever take for granted. I unfortunately have learned that the hard way. I am just trying to explain how much you mean to me Bella. I love you with all of my un-beating heart, and I always will. With this vow, I take you to be my wife. For all eternity; through sickness and health, through all we that we go through. I love you." Edward said, beaming down at me. Everything was exactly how I had imagined it to be. I was finally going to be with my beloved Edward for all of eternity.

"Bella, sweetie, we start our new high school today," Edward suddenly whispered, giving me a peck on the cheek. Once he pulled away, he vanished into thin air. The whole scenery disappeared and I was alone, in the dark once more.

"Isabella I'm serious, we have to go," a familiar voice whispered. I recognized it instantly, it was the voice of my husband of 65 years, Dylan.

The darkness that was surrounding me transformed into a raging ocean. I felt the icy cold water conceal me. "Help me, someone please help!" I wanted to scream. I knew nobody was there. Nobody had been there for me, through all the pain and suffering that I had been put through. I felt the hole that had been in my heart for all of these years rip itself apart. The raging waters dragging me under the current and I felt the hole ripping itself wider. Why did _he _have to leave me?

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Dylan screamed from the surface.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked again. As quickly as the darkness had concealed me, it disappeared. My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself gasping for breath.

"Honey, are you ok?" Dylan whispered in my hair. I was struggling to catch my breath as Dylan pulled me into a warm hug. I inhaled Dylan's sweet scent as I tightly wrapped my arms around his body.

"You know I love you, right?" Dylan whispered into my hair.

I pulled away from his loving embrace and looked into his Topaz eyes. I hesitated a moment before replying. "I-I love you too," I whispered. I didn't realize it, but my voice was hoarse. Dylan leaned down and quickly brushed his lips across mine. It reminded me of my memories of _him_ and how he used me. I quickly buried the thought of Edward and his family before I started screaming. How I hated him, he made me think that he was actually in love with me. But in a sense I was grateful that he left. If he hadn't I would have never met my true soul mate, Dylan Sinclair.

67 years earlier…….

"_This can't be happening," _I though as I was running into the forest. I had to tell Edward that he couldn't leave me. We were so happy together, how could he just say it was all fake, it couldn't have been, could it? _"No," _I buried the thought. _"This has got to be a joke; he would jump out from one of the trees with his family and surprise me. That's what's going on. He's not leaving he just cant!" _ I thought, trying to calm myself down. _"This is all a simple prank," _I thought as I ran collided into something as hard as a rock.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in," a familiar voice purred. I looked up, to see a vampire with flame red hair. Instantly I knew who this woman was, Victoria. She was leaning against a tree looking at a tree, staring at me with coal black eyes.

"Where's you precious boyfriend?" she asked, sauntering toward where I was laying. She swiftly grabbed my neck and held me in the air.

"I asked you a question, you should answer it," she hissed, throwing me into a tree. I flew through vines, branches, and tree limbs before I finally hit a tree. I could feel blood gushing from my head as Victoria sped to where I was laying. Tears were streaming down my bruised face, making it slightly difficult to see. I was waiting for Edward to come and rescue me, to make it all better, and kill Victoria. Victoria lifted me off the ground once more and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were vicious and wild.

"Answer me," she hissed again, squeezing my neck.

"H-h-he's gone," was all I managed to choke out. She started to chuckle as she pulled me closer.

"I should kill you right now," she began, "But I'm going to make you live alone, for the rest of eternity and suffer," she spat. She pulled me even closer to her body and revealed her perfect set of teeth.

"Any last words?" she asked, slightly grinning. The grip around my neck tightened as her eyes narrowed. Her death grip around my neck was making it impossible for me to breath. The only thing I could let out was a small squeak. My little squeak made Victoria smirk. She grinned once more before she sank her teeth into my neck. I let out an agonizing scream as Victoria let her grip go. I fell to the ground, landing on something hard. The other pains in my body weren't even close to the pain that I feeling now. The fire was burning through my veins slowly, causing me to let out cries of agony. I deserved to be in pain, I wasn't pretty enough, smart enough, or even good enough to live. The pain was becoming so overwhelming that I wanted to die, right then and there. I looked into the trees above me, they started to slowly spin. The pain was becoming stronger, and I didn't know whether it had been only minuets, or hours. My eyes started to slowly droop, the pain getting harder to bear with every second. A few moments later, I was surrounded in darkness,

"Edward!" I screamed, as loudly as I could. Nobody answered my call. I was alone, nobody was here for me. How I wanted to be changed my Edward. What was I thinking, he didn't even want me. It was understandable, I wasn't beautiful, I was clumsy, and I was a strain to all of the Cullen family. I didn't deserve any of them.

The darkness surrounding me seemed to tighten into a smaller space. I felt like it was straining me to breath, and there was a deep rip that was in my heart. The thought of Edward was making it worse. I tried to clutch where the hole was, but my body refused to move an inch. The air was getting thinner as I felt tears stream down my face for the final time. The darkness was swallowing me. I didn't know what I could do, because now I was damned as a vampire forever. _"But wasn't this what you wanted?"_ a voice in my head asked. It was indeed what I wanted, but it would be useless to even exist if I didn't have my precious Edward with me. Life was pointless without Edward with me.

My eyes fluttered open and I slowly lifted my heavy body. Victoria was nowhere to be found, and I was alone. Edward had really left me, he didn't love me. Yet now I had to suffer for all eternity. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I clutched it. I forced myself to get up, and get as far away from Forks as I could possibly get. There was no way I was going to stay in Forks. Was there going to be any escape to the misery that I was facing right now? I hope that Edward was content. He broke my heart, and now I have to live with it for the rest of my pointless existence. I felt my self curl up into a tight ball, and let out a sob. I don't know how long I had been in this position, but my head shot out once I heard voices shouting my name.

"Bella?" I heard an unfamiliar voice shout in a close distance.

"Bella, honey where are you?" Charlie screamed. Quickly I stood up and started to back away. Nobody was going to see me like this. Better yet nobody was going to see me again. Edward had taken me away from my family, and all of my loved ones. Hate and anger filled my body, replacing the aching rip in my heart. With one last look at the forest surrounding me I took off running.

"Goodbye Charlie," I whispered.

Trees and plants passed in blurs as I ran deeper and deeper into the forest. After a few moments of running I felt a burning in my throat. I desperately tried to think of something other than feeding, because I wouldn't be a monster. Every time I thought of something besides feeding my thoughts went back to Edward's cold expression. _"I don't love you anymore," _echoed in my head, causing a terrible ache in the rip in my heart. Another wave of pain and anger flooded my body, causing me to fall to the ground trembling.

"You think this is funny don't you?!" I screamed sobbing. I felt my hands ball into fists, and the burning in my throat was almost too much to bear. I couldn't take an innocent's life, I wasn't a monster. _"It will be as if I never existed," _echoed in my voice again. "_Why wasn't I good enough for him? Why did he have to lie?"_ were all of the thoughts running in my head. The burning sensation that was lodged in my throat completely took over me. _"No, you can't be a monster," _a voice in my head was trying to tell me. But, my body refused to listen. There was a sudden movement that had come from the left side of my body. It was a little chipmunk, innocent and beautiful. With on swift moment the chipmunk was in my hands and I was drinking its small amount of blood. I drank it till it was dry. Blood trickled down my shirt as I gently placed it behind a bush. The burning in my throat still roared at me to kill more and satisfy its hunger. No matter how I tried to rid of the burning, it always stayed. It was roaring at me to kill a deer that just leaped into a bush. Despite my mind's plea to stop, my body leapt behind the bush and my teeth sank into the deer's back.

Blood rushed into my mouth, tasting like the best thing I had ever tasted. The taste of the animal blood made me wonder what human blood tasted like. _"What kind of monster I become to even think about human blood?" _ I thought to myself. I didn't even like blood that wasn't my own. I was a monster, and I needed to be erased from the existence. I closed my eyes slowly as the deer ran dry, and started humming Edward's lullaby. Pain and anger flushed through my body once more and I hid the deer's dead corpse. What was I going to do now? I was alone, and I would be alone for all of eternity.

A/N: Yay! I finished my first chapter. Please, please review and if I get enough good reviews I swear I will continue. But if you don't, I'll take this down and act like I never wrote it I would also like to thank Luna365 because without her support I would have never posted this thanks!

So press the blue button and review!!!!!!

Many Thanks.

Luv Nae


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope everybody enjoys this chapter continuing from where we left Bella last chapter! I'd like to thank all of the people that liked my first chapter.

Bella POV

For the next two years I wandered around the country aimlessly. My existence was pointless for all I knew. All of my love had been replaced by hatred and pain. I never smiled and I was like a dead woman living. I would go months without feeding, resisting the urge to kill an innocent creature. I hated myself; I was a killing monster who had no purpose on this planet. My espresso brown hair was wild and unkempt, I wore the same clothes that I had worn the day I was changed; a pair of worn blue jeans almost turned black, and a white, almost blackened now tee shirt. My clothes were tattered and ripped, with slashes and blood all over them. I didn't feel the need to buy myself anything, because there was no point. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, and I knew I wasn't beautiful. A few months after my transformation, I passed a broken mirror and I saw myself. My face had cuts and bruises all over them, and my hair was almost gone. I was a horrible, ugly monster. I hid in the shadows and stayed out of sight until my hair grew back. Everything about me was a mess now. How I wanted to die, alone and unworthy of anyone's love. Night after night I would curl myself into a tight ball and sob until I couldn't take it anymore, and once the sun would rise I would continue on my aimless journey. I was a minuet away from going to the Volturi when I saw him.

He looked like a model, even more gorgeous than Edward. His skin was pale, and glowing like thousands of diamonds in the sun. He was unkempt blonde hair and his features were all angular. I hid myself behind a large oak tree once he looked into my eyes with his gorgeous Topaz mysterious pools of eyes. He reminded me of Edward, and how I desperately wanted to kiss him and again, and yet murder him for what he did to me. Quickly I buried the thought of the Cullens before I went into hysterics. I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples to calm myself down.

"Excuse me miss are you lost?" said a musical voice. I opened my eyes and saw that it was the god like being that I had been staring at. His skin was white, and pale, which told me that he was clearly a vampire. He stared down at my frail body, wrapped into a tight ball. I thought that I was inferior to his beauty and that I could never find the courage to talk to him.

He smiled at me, showing a set of perfect, gleaming white teeth and tried to start the conversation again. "If you're lost I can help you find the nearest town." I turned my head, so that I was looking at a hibiscus flower. Also so that the beautiful creature couldn't see my distorted face.

"You know, it's rude to not respond when talked to," The man chuckled. He extended his arm and helped me stand up. Once he touched me he left an icy trail. It made my legs start to quiver and it made my head spin. This beautiful being made me think about Edward, and how I loved him, and hated him at the same time. I had to lean against a nearby tree for support, so that I wouldn't fall and embarrass myself. I looked into his eyes and then he caught my gaze, no matter how much I tried to shift it I couldn't. _"Why is he having this kind of affect on me?"_ I asked myself as the man took another step toward me.

"I'm sorry I was being rude," he yawned, taking another stride toward my limp body.

"My name is Dylan Sinclair, I was changed in the year 1900 and I have been living alone in Denali for the past 100 years. May I ask who you are?" he stated, taking my hand. I felt my body tense as he shook it. I couldn't find my speaking voice; I hadn't said a word to anybody in two years so I didn't have the slightest clue what to do. One small squeak cam from my throat as Dylan leaned in toward my face. Soon we were only five inches away from each other, and I still couldn't speak. His cool breath was brushing against my face as he waited patiently for my answer. The fragrance coming from his breath, and his body smelled like honey and fresh picked flowers. Just thinking of the delicious smell made my head start to spin. Again I wondered why a complete stranger was having this effect on me. Maybe it was the fact that he was like me, all alone in this cruel world. I sighed and caught his gaze.

"M-my name I-is I-Isabella Swan, p-please call me Bella," I said. I didn't know it but my voice sounded cracked, and old. How could I possibly sound like this? It hadn't been that long since I said a word, has it?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," He whispered as he bent down and kissed my hand. If I could have been blushing my face would have been beet red at this moment. Once he adjusted his position so that he was standing beside me I felt the edges of my mouth turn upward. This feeling was different from anything that I have felt in the past two years.

My train of thought was interrupted when Dylan mumbled, "Your smile is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." I heard a soft velvet giggle coming from somewhere nearby. I realized that it was coming from me. _"This guy shouldn't have any affect on you Bella, he'll just hurt you like Edward did," _the voice in my head shouted out me. The voice was right, I didn't even know this guy, and he was just some stranger that happened to notice me. He'll hurt me just like _he _did. I felt safe with him, for the first time in two years I felt genuinely…happy.

4 splendid months later……..

"Oh Dylan, yes I'll be your wife!" I shouted as I leapt into Dylan's open arms. This was the happiest moment in my life. Even though I have only known Dylan for four months I was deeply in love with him. He had been my knight and shining armor when I needed one. I loved him, and I was willing to spend the rest of eternity with him. Dylan started swinging me around as his lips passionately crushed into mine. The kiss was filled with happiness and love, almost like the kisses that I shared with Ed-_him_. A few moments later Dylan pulled away and beamed at me.

"I love you more than anything Bells," he whispered as he slid a beautiful diamond engagement ring on my ring finger. (picture on profile) It was simply beautiful in the shimmering light of the sun. We were in the back yard of our cottage. We moved here only a month before, when he asked me if I wanted to live with him. The cottage was in the center of the forest, so there were minimal distractions. Even though the cottage was only big enough for the two of us, we were happy together. Only, the thought of Edward's smiling face always appeared in my head when I was with Dylan. It was as if he were trying to tell me something. _"No, he doesn't love you, so you should just forget about him" _the voice in my head kept on trying to tell me. I tried many times to abolish the thought of the Cullen Family, but they refused to leave. Every moment of everyday their faces appeared in my mind. _"How dare you even think about them? They left you alone to face Victoria" _the voice hissed. They were my second family, I loved them all, even Rose who always seemed to hate me. I missed that family so much, but I hated them at the same time. My head was starting to ache, so I buried all thoughts of the Cullen family, and concentrated only on my future with my new love.

"I love you too," I replied, smiling brightly. Holding up my hand I admired my ring and thought about how much it had cost. My smile grew even bigger when Dylan pulled me into a heart warming hug. It was true I did love him, with all of my heart, and it would kill me if he ever got hurt. But deep down, I still loved Edward, as much as I did two years ago. What he did was unforgivable, and part of me hated him. My thoughts began to speed through my head, some memories and some, questions.

"This is the happiest moment in my life," Dylan whispered in my ear, his scent clearing my mind completely. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into another heart warming embrace. I tightly wrapped my arms around him, ecstatic that I was going to spend the rest of my existence with the man…er vampire I loved.

"I'm so happy," I whispered into his muscular chest. Dylan pulled away from our embrace and caught my gaze. His dazzling eyes reading my emotions like a book. Smiling, he leaned in a gave me a peck on the lips. Reluctantly he turned and ran back to the house. After he left I wandered over to the white bench that sat in front of a small pond. I slipped of the sandals that I had been wearing and let the warmth of the sun run across my skin. Again I stretched out my hand and admired the beautiful ring. I bent over and ran my fingers through the warm pond in front of me, and then I looked up to the sky.

"I can't believe it," I murmured, "I'm going to be Mrs. Isabella Sinclair!" I was so happy, but then the thought hit me, when are we getting married? We were both alone in the world, so we didn't have any family that could come to our wedding. I sighed, this was frustrating. Cool hands ran across my arm and I jumped a little. A sweet, light, chuckle cam from behind me.

"I'm sorry did I scare you Bell?" Dylan asked placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Not a chance," I whispered, smirking. Dylan made an 'I know you were scared, so just admit it' face, and gave me a crooked smile. I ran my hand through my brunette colored hair and gave Dylan a peck on the cheek. Boy was I going to enjoy spending eternity with him. But eternity, is never eternity.

A/N: I'm done with this chapter….in the next chapter it will be done with Bella's past (thank god) It will be the even of Bella's wedding and then it will return to the present time that it was in. I hope you enjoy it. I had a great time writing it and I hope yall have a fun time reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay this is this is this last chapter of the flash back. Then everything else (besides Edward's very small flash back) will be in the present time. I hope yall enjoy.

BPOV

The day had arrived! Today I was going to become Isabella Sinclair, and I was excited. Mrs. Isabella Sinclair, it had a certain charm to it. _"I don't love you anymore," _Echoed in my head once again as I got my dress prepared. Why wouldn't the thought just leave me alone? Trying hard to bury the thought in my head, I thought of how happy I would be with my precious Dylan. He meant the world to me, and I loved him with all of my heart. Something bothered in the back of my head bothered me. It was going to be just Dylan and myself at this wedding. I let out a deep sigh and rubbed my head. _"You shouldn't be worrying today, it's your wedding day for god's sake!" _the voice in my head chimed in. I knew that it was my special day, but something didn't feel right. _"You hate Edward, you hate all of them, remember what they did to you," _the voice hissed. The voice was right. I did hate Edward, and the rest of his family. They weren't in my life anymore, and I will refuse letting them back in. I quickly smiled, and proceeded to put on the gown.

"Bella, it's time," I heard Dylan yell from the front of the cottage. I took in a deep breath before taking the bouquet of hibiscuses that I ordered from a flower shop in the near by town. Before exiting the bedroom I gazed at myself in the mirror. My dress was white with a long train, in the back and was a beautiful white shade. It was a strapless gown that sat comfortably on my pale body. My espresso brown hair was pulled into tight bun, with a diamond tiara settled on the top. It was breath taking, for once in my life I thought I looked…beautiful.

Being careful not to step on the dress I stepped out onto the stone path, that lead to the altar that Dylan had set up earlier. It was breath taking, the altar had beautiful white roses all over it and it was right in front of the pond. Even though I knew it wasn't much, it was perfect for me. Dylan and the preacher he hired were standing at the altar with smiles on both of their faces. Dylan motioned for the harpist he hired to start the wedding march. The harpist then started playing beautifully and I proceeded down the aisle to the tune. Only moments after I started walking, I made it to the altar. Smiling, Dylan took my hands into his and the preacher began.

It didn't take long before the preacher got to the vows. Once he did I could feel the excitement rolling off of me. It was almost official that we were married. I couldn't help a smile as I looked into Dylan's honey colored eyes.

"In as much as you have expressed a desire to be united in marriage I am going  
to ask you to take a vow.  
Do you, Dylan Sinclair take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise  
before these witnesses, to love her; to comfort her; honor and keep her in   
sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so   
long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?" The preacher asked, eyeing Dylan.

"I do," he cheerfully answered.

The preacher smiled warmly before continuing, "And do you, Isabella Swan Dylan Sinclair to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you  
promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him   
in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so  
long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?"

"I will, I mean do," I mumbled, mentally smacking myself for messing up. The harpist giggled from my mistake, and Dylan simply smiled. He thought all of my little mistakes were adorable.

The preacher continued with the Exchanging of Rings and then the Unity Candle Variation before getting to the conclusion. _"Only a few more seconds," _the voice in my mind anxiously told me. Yes, only a few more seconds until I was with my love forever.

"By the Power vested to me by the state of North Dakota, and as a minister of the  
gospel of Jesus Christ I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has  
brought together let no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride" The preacher ended, smiling.

Dylan leaned in and kissed me, with love, passion, and happiness. He pulled away, and then picked me up in the bridal position and carried me deeper into the forest. I was now officially Isabella Marie Sinclair, and nothing would make me happier. _"Please Bella, stay safe…for Charlie's sake," _echoed in head, as Dylan ran off with me tightly in his arms. No, Edward, you ruined my life once, and you will never ruin my life ever again.

A/N: I know kinda cheesy but tell me what you think. Please please please I need your review to determine if I will go on. Please and thanks for your co-operation By the way, this Officially concludes Bella's flash back thingy. How fun…hope you like it

Luv Ya

LilMizzNae


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear readers,

You probably think I'm dead for not uploading in forever. Well I'm not…I have an explanation for everything even though it's kinda cheesy!

First I have a Social Life, Homework, Projects, Tests, Tennis matches (that I've lost :'( ) Piano, a new boyfriend and much much more. The reason that I haven't uploaded is that I haven't received my iBook from school yet and in between school and tennis practice I have basically no free time. So once I get my iBook the updates WILL be faster.

Also I'm unhappy with the progress of my story. Nobody comments on it, which makes me think you all hate my work so updates might be slower if I don't get more comments.

I have the chapters written up in my journal so you know I'll get them up as soon as possible.

Luv ya all…and I'm sorry!

Lil Mizz Nae 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I've finally updated! There will be more to come! Sorry if this chapter sucked I rushed through it.

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Sinclair, get your butt up so we can get to school on time," Dylan playfully shouted, ripping the blanket off of my body.

"No," I muttered, shooting daggers at Dylan. I jumped off of the chair in front of the large window in our bedroom. Frowning I got off of my perch and ran to the bathroom before Dylan could get to it first. It was agonizing to have to go to another new school, another two years and we would have to leave anyway. Pointless. I quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the scalding hot water relax my cold rigid body. Naturally I picked up my favorite strawberry shampoo and poured a good amount in my hands. I lathered my hair thinking about how much I was going to hate going to this new school. There was a soft knocking on the bathroom door, I ignored it and continued to wash up. The knock came again, only louder this time. I ignored it again, hoping that Dylan knew what was coming for him once I got out. A few moments later I stepped out pf the shower and swiftly dried myself off. I brushed my teeth thoroughly before I began to brush my dripping hair out. There was no time to hair dry it so I just let it air dry. Why did Dylan have to be so enthusiastic about going to another school. We already learned everything there was to learn together in years past. I'd personally rather stay in our new home and be with him all day.

"Bella, we're already late as it is…get your stuff and let's get a move on," Dylan pleaded as he ran to get my bag from its position in the left corner of my room. I couldn't help but giggle as Dylan grabbed my arm and raced out of the house. I started walking towards the new red Volvo but then Dylan lightly touched my arm.

"Yes Dylan?" I asked smiling.

"Can we please ride my new motorcycle today?" he asked, an innocent smile on his face. Giggling I nodded my head and started walking towards his new all black motorcycle. He picked me up and placed me on it while I slowly put on my helmet. Once I got settled Dylan swiftly hopped on to his motorcycle and we were off.

"Turn here!" I shouted. Dylan almost missed the entrance to the school. My hair was blowing all over the place while Dylan took a sharp turn to get to the school. As we came to a stop all eyes were immediately on us. _"That's just perfect,"_ the voice in my head muttered as I took of my helmet. This was going to be an especially difficult day today. Dylan got off of the motorcycle first and then he picked me up and set me on the ground. I smiled and gave him a hug. Once I pulled away I grabbed my helmet and rushed off to the front office. This school reminded me all too much of Forks High, only a little more modern. Rather than looking like a school it looked like a bunch of houses bunched together. Just what I needed, another reminder of _him. _ Other students were now staring at me as I walked by, looking for an office. Finally I wandered into the right building. It was small and the office was a little too muggy. There were flyers all over a large bulliten board and there were more flyers on the walls. Folding chairs were lined up against a wall and there was a large desk on one side of room. Behind the desk was a larger room, probably the principle's office or something. Sitting behind the desk was a young woman, about in her early thirties who had straight blonde hair and was reading a book.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I'd like to get my schedule," I whispered. She looked up from her book and forced a smile on her face.

"What's your name?" she asked looking through a file cabinet that was under her desk.

"Isabella Swan," I murmured. I hated going by that name, but that was the only way that I could be with Dylan without being incest or something like that. The woman yawned and pulled a folder from the cabinet.

"Oh yes, here we are," she mumbled smiling again. "Here is your schedule, and a map of the school." Like I haven't heard that before. She also presented a sheet of paper. She said something before handing it to me. I wanted to shout that I've been going to high school for the past 65 years and that I knew what to do, but I took a deep breath and ran out of the office. Walking aimlessly I looked at my schedule. First class is Social Studies in building 4. I mumbled curses to myself as a boy with short black hair ran my way. He was skinny, and wore glasses. He also had horrible acne and blue eyes. _"What did you do to deserve this?" _the voice in my head asked. "Please don't let him be running towards me," I muttered. Too late, he was already two feet from me.

"Hi my name is Peter Knightleigh," he said, holding out his hand. I reached out and shook it unwillingly.

"I'm Bella," I whispered staring at the ground. Peter took a step back and examined me. He smiled and then said something that I couldn't hear, because Dylan was at my side whispering in my ear about the woman in the office. Peter noticed Dylan and then he walked off without saying goodbye. "_Thank god," _the voice in my head whispered as Dylan escorted me to my first class. He had Trigonometry first period, so I wouldn't be in class with him. I shuddered at the thought of being away from him at any time, but I had to deal with it.

"Here we are," Dylan proudly said, opening the door.

"Thank you sweet heart," I whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek. In one moment he was gone.

As I walked into the classroom my thoughts wandered back to the first day I had at Forks High School. I shuddered at the thought of all of the loved ones and friends I left behind when I left. Absentmindedly I sat down at a desk in the back of the room, curious eyes were on me as I walked by. _"Bella you idiot! You forgot to take off the damn ring!" _the voice in my head spat at me. Quickly I looked down at the beautiful shimmering ring that was resting on my finger. How could I take something with such beauty off? Without another thought about it I shoved my hand into my pant pocket and stared down at my desk. There were scrawlings and drawings all over the surface, it was disgusting, yet in some way it didn't bother me. The teacher walked into the room a few moments later and called the class to order. She looked like she was in her early thirties. She had chocolate brown skin, with a few frown lines on her face, she seemed to be about at least five foot seven. She wrote her name on the board in chicken scratch. I mumbled a few insults before opening my notebook to the first page, and began another new school year.

The class progressed slowly, covering nothing of my interest. Instead of taking the required notes, I found myself doodling idly on the same sheet of notebook paper that I had began on. A pair of gorgeous topaz eyes were staring at me from every angle of the sheet of paper. These weren't Dylan's eyes of course. What was I thinking, drawing anything that could possibly resemble _him? _I am happily married to Dylan, I was Mrs. Sinclair for 65 years. Nothing was ever going to tear us apart. Ever. The teacher, Ms. Kristen I think dismissed the class and I swiftly ripped out the paper I'd drawn on and threw it in the trash on my way out of the room. There was now a light drizzle outside, just perfect.

"Hey Bells," Dylan playfully murmured. I turned around to see Dylan leaning casually on the wall of the building.

"Hey Dylan," I replied, giving him a swift peck on his left cheek. He gave me a quick smile and then he grabbed my hand. Something was different about the feeling I got when he touched my hand. Usually I would get a warm, loving wave throughout my body, but today it was like I was touching a door. Dylan interrupted my thoughts by dragging towards the cafeteria. Why did it seem like all my thoughts were being interrupted today? I asked myself. Dylan stopped dragging me and slowed down to a stride. We were getting closer to the cafeteria with every passing moment, and a feeling of uneasiness flowed throughout my body. We were right outside of the cafeteria when Dylan stopped walking. He positioned himself so that he was looking at me a kissed my forehead. I giggled and returned the kiss on his cheek. Dylan opened the door and a gust of air blew into our faces. Dylan took my hand and scanned the room for the lunch line.

"So what are we eating today?" I murmured. He let out a chuckle before dragging me to the lunch line. I picked up my tray, not really wanting to waste any food. Moving sluggishly I picked up some nachos and a coke, paid the cashier and followed Dylan out of the lunch line. The food that was on my tray smelled repulsive to me.

A gust of wind traveled through the room, sending a sweet fragrance throughout the cafeteria.

"There's that scent again," someone murmured. My ears pricked up as there was another low murmur coming from the front of the cafeteria. I turned towards the front exit and saw a tuft of long blonde hair moving towards the lunch line. A feeling of uneasiness flowed through my body, I needed to find out who had just come through the front doors. Something was telling that it was a horrible idea, but something else was telling me I had to find out who the people were, and why I was feeling so nervous.

"Why are you guys caring so much about one little human's scent?" someone whispered. Another feeling of uneasiness washed over my body.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Dylan asked, giving me a worried expression. Trying to convince him I was fine I gave him a smile and shook my head. Hesitantly he smiled and went back to concentrating on a novel he was reading.

I sighed and picked at my repulsive food before I heard a few muffled voices coming from one of the nearby table.

"Why are you guys so tense?" a female voice whispered.

"No reason Casey," another female voice hissed back. At this moment I was truly thankful for my super hearing abilities. For some odd reason I found the conversation between the two ladies growing intenser by the second.

"I want the truth," the first female whispered again.

"Didn't she tell you no reason?" a male's voice shot back at the first female. I rolled my eyes at the way the people were treating the other girl. How could people be so heartless? But who am I to say…My heart stopped beating 67 years ago. I shuddered at the thought of being 67 years old and still being 18. My mind raced through all the events that happened between the fateful day that I was turned into a monster, and the present. Again I shuddered at the thoughts that were running through my head.

"You don't have to be so snippy Edward," the first female whispered darkly. My head jerked up and I almost went into shock. Edward…Could it have been my former Edward,, the one that led me on to think that he truly loved me. That Edward? I flinched at the mentioning of his name, I didn't want to have anything to do with the Edward and anyone named Edward. But part of me was curious to see if this was the Edward that I had loved so many years ago.

"Excuse me Dylan," I said getting out of my seat. I grabbed my tray and swiftly raced to the trashcans to dump my tray. Maybe I could get a look at the group of people whose conversation I'd been eavesdropping on. Tables and other students were a blur to me as I passed them by, paying no attention to there simple existence. I was only determined to find out who this Edward was.

"_You shouldn't do this Bella" _the voice in my head spat at me as I got closer and closer to where the voices were coming from. I had reached the table and I stopped I mid step. There sitting in front of me with looks of awe were the Cullen family in all of their radiance.

I felt as if I were going to be sick at this moment. Hate, fury, confusion, and shock clouded my body threatening to spill out at any moment. My eyes scanned each of their faces, each one with shock, curiosity and excitement. Until my eyes fell upon Edward's. His flawless face was still the same as it was 67 years ago when we were seemingly happy together. The same topaz eyes that always had mystified me were still their, only the life seemed to be entirely sucked out of them. His sweet lips were pressed into a straight line, not anything like the ones that I had known. All together it seemed as if all of the life and happiness had been permanently drained from his body.

His mouth parted open as if he were going to say something, but Alice beat him to it. "Bella…is that really you?" She asked, the energy that had always frightened me a little bit returned to her body. The first thing that I could think to do was to give everyone a hug of thankfulness that I had been reunited with my family. Wait a minuet…where did that come from? I hate the Cullens…each and everyone of them for leaving me when I needed them the most. Before I had time to think I found myself running…running from my life…running from my love…running from Bella.

A/N: Yay! I have finally updated…sorry for not updating sooner but today I had some spare time so I though "What the hell I'll update today!" lol…I hope you enjoy my chapter…please review so the next update will be faster! Remember I love you all for supporting my work!

Luv YA!

LilMizzNae


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay chapter five! Hope yall like it! Yeah and you know the disclaimer part. Oh and I hope you don't hate this chapter either…for your enjoyment I rushed through it so you all would be happy. Sorry it's kind of short too…Also I'm ultra super sorry this took so long…well it is faster than the other one…right?P.S. Don't be afraid to say it sucks because I'll understand and make it better.

Previously:

"Bella…is that really you?" She asked, the energy that had always frightened me a little bit returned to her body. The first thing that I could think to do was to give everyone a hug of thankfulness that I had been reunited with my family. Wait a minuet…where did that come from? I hate the Cullens…each and everyone of them for leaving me when I needed them the most. Before I had time to think I found myself running…running from my life…running from my love…running from Bella.

Bella POV

Why did they have to come here? I was perfectly happy with my life without them, and then they suddenly appear in my life again. There is no way this is happening to me, not again!

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Alice's voice call not to far away. Now they were following me? What do they want with me? I ran faster, and faster, not caring where I was anymore. I felt like it was 67 years ago when I was first changed, running from everything that I ever cared about in my life, friends, family and everything else. I felt weak, running again like this…I felt worthless for the second time in my existence. When was I going to be whole again? I asked myself increasing my speed. Suddenly I felt the ground bellow me fade away, as if I were walking on air, but then I felt two strong, muscular arms wrap around me stopping my movements completely.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying to wiggle free, but failing. I kicked and squirmed trying to break free of the grasp of my captor also failing. Maybe if I tried one more time to break free of my imprisonment I could break free and continue running away from my presuiters. With the sum of all of my strength I tried to break free once more, almost succeeding but nothing changed.

"We just want to talk Bella, seriously we haven't seen you in 67 years," Emmett said from behind me.

"I said let me GO!" I screamed again, this time breaking free of Emmett's arms. Again I took off running, ignoring the frantic calls from the Cullen family that was behind me. Why would they want to talk to me…worthless little Bella who always needs to be saved from danger. The nerve of them to even think that I would want to talk to them for any amount of time was just unbelievable to me. They could just go back home where they belong, without me in my life anymore. _"That's right the Cullens can go to hell, you have Dylan now Bella," _the voice in my head reassured me, as my speed started decreasing slowly. The frantic voices that were behind me started fading away now. Maybe they realized that I never wanted to see them again and they decided to leave me alone forever. But something in my head was telling me that something was coming that I wasn't going to like. No, I had to keep going, it doesn't matter if they're following me or not, I had to get away from them.

"Bella," a sweet melodic voice echoed throughout the forest, somewhere close. I ignored the voice that kept on echoing and continued to run, until I hit something. Whatever I hit was ice cold, rigid and had the sweetest scent I had ever smelled in the world. The scent was oddly familiar even though there was something different to it, something that I couldn't figure out. Hesitantly I looked up to see what I had ran into so carelessly to see that it was a fallen angel. The angel that I once called my love, the angel that had so carelessly broke my heart…Edward…my angel. No my former angel, my first love. At first I felt speechless, like I was in a dream…but I'm a vampire so there is no way I could dream, no matter how much I wanted to sometimes. I have to be strong, get away from him, go back to my loving husband and live the rest of eternity happily with him. Edward was my past, my human life, nothing to me now, right? I pushed away from Edward's stone figure and continued to run, hoping that could get away from him.

"Bella," the sweet melodic voice called from somewhere around me. I heard the crunching of leaves behind me, and continued running, trying to exceed my top speed. There had to be a way to get away from here. Why couldn't there just be a way to run out of my life and be a whole other person. I let out a growl of pain for remembering my past life, and the two years of hell I had endured. There was no was I was going to let them back in my life.

Two stony arms grabbed me from behind again and gently shoved me to the side. Why couldn't this family just understand I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM ever again as long as I exist. "Bella please listen to me, there is something I need to tell you," Edward's musical voice whispered from behind me. Startled I jumped, prepared to attack if there was any sudden movements. "Please Bella," his voice whispered from behind me again. My gaze shifted from left to right trying to find where he was. "Please," he whispered in my other ear. I swung to the left where his voice glumly echoed.

Finally I gave up on trying to find him and sourly asked, "What do you want Cullen?" I made sure to add all of the extra venom that I could possibly add into my words. There was a pang in my unbeating heart, telling me not to let him completely out of my life. _"Go ahead do it Bella, show him that you don't need him…show him that you are in love with someone else and that he needs to take a hike!" _the voice in my head excitedly hummed. "Shut up now," I muttered, hushing the voice immediately.

"Bella I just want to talk," Edward said, now in front of me. Hah, he could have talked a long time ago, when I wanted him, when I needed him, when my world revolved around him.

"It's Isabella to you Mr. Cullen," I replied coolly, trying to conceal my anger.

"Okay Isabella, just hear me out I know I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left you--"

"Stop it!" I screeched, feeling the hole that Edward had left in my heart rip within itself. "You know you never loved me, and all the moments that we shared were nothing to you! I'm not going to allow you to come into my life again after how much pain you've inflicted on me!" I screamed again. If I were still human I know that tears of anger would flow down my cheeks and my face would be red with anger.

"Bella, erm, Isabella please hear me out. I want to tell you everything if you would just listen to what I have to say."

"No Edward," I sighed, "You said all you needed to say in the forest that day."

"No Bella it was all a lie." Edward murmured, taking a small step forward.

"You expect me to believe that! Do you think that I was born yesterday?" I shot back, stepping backwards, trying my hardest to keep my emotions in a mask of emotionless features.

"Bella it's true, I swear to you Bella. You are my world, the only reason I exist, and when I left you my world shattered into darkness, an ocean of nothingness. I love you with all of my heart. Please believe this," He whispered, stepping forward, a little bit of light returning to his pale face.

"No, no, no it's not true! Everything that you said to me that day, was real!" I replied, confusion trembling through my body.

"It was a lie. Everything I said that day…It was a lie." He repeated.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked, as he halted in front of me. In confusion I tripped over a loose tree root and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Please believe what I'm saying it real. I just want you to know that I have never stopped loving you, and I would hope that you still loved me too."

"I said get away from me!" I shrieked again, scrambling to get on my feet.

"Bella," He sighed, the light fading from his topaz eyes. "I love you."

"I _loved _you too Edward. But I've found someone who loves me and cares for me." I screamed, backing away again. Edward's body went as still as stone. A horrified expression flickered across his face, then turning into a mask of indifference.

"Oh," was all he said after a few moments of dead silence. "I understand Bella, I was hoping that you would move on when I left…I guess you did. That still doesn't change the fact that I love you with everything that I have. He reached out his hand and took mine into it. I didn't feel the need to take it away, this would be the last time I'd see him anyway. That's it, I'll just drop out of school and tell Dylan that I don't want to be here anymore.

"Could you…just tell me…if there is anything you feel for me now?" Edward choked out, staggering back now. I hadn't seen him this upset in my life, part of me was happy for the pain he was feeling; but the other half didn't want to do this to him.

"No, there's nothing between us anymore Edward, like there ever was," I scoffed pulling my hand away. "Goodbye Edward," I said casually turning to go. He grabbed my arm, and secured it into his strong hand. Then all of the feelings that I had shoved away came flowing back to my body. All of the good times that we had had together, the love I thought was there, the way he looked at me, our first kiss, rushed into my head. The memories made me want to cry, because I knew that they were fake. But, there was one thing that was true. I didn't hate Edward, and I never had. I just needed a way to make all of the pain go away and I was using Dylan for this purpose. I am, after all of these years of hatred, still in love with Edward Cullen. Suddenly cutting him out of my life for good was going to be too hard. I'm still in love with him, even if what he says is true I'm in love with him. He can't know, he won't. I can't do that to Dylan, I love him…but more as a best friend. Obviously not the way he loves me. How could I have done this to him, and myself for such a long time. I truly am a monster.

"Bella you can't go!" he shouted, baring his teeth. "I love you," he said quieter this time, but he was still tense.

"I loved you Edward, but then you left! I'm with Dylan now and there is nothing you can do about that now!" I screamed, breaking free of Edward's grasp and running away from my one true love.

I kept on running, leaving Edward behind, leaving my existence behind, my rage towards the Cullen family disappearing, being replaced with heart ache for my second family. _"Bella, what are you doing! This isn't supposed to be happening…you were supposed to tell him to BUZZ the hell off you idiot!" _the voice in my head spat. I let out an agonized wimper, increasing my speed to a new limit.

There had to be someone to talk to, someone I could let it all out everything. Nobody came to mind at the moment, so maybe I just need to think things over, to think about what I'm going to do next. Yes that's what I'm going to do. I took a quick glimpse at my watch. 1:45 it said. I then decided to go home and try to work things out with myself. Could there possibly be a way out of this mess. I loved Edward with all my heart. I loved Dylan too. But they both loved me. God, if there was anyone that offered my the slightest help I would accept it. Then it came. A pixie like figure danced my way, its black hair moving against the wind. I completely halted, trying to figure out who was approaching me.

"Bella!" a high voice echoed from the forest. "I knew you didn't hate us! I just knew it!" Alice chimed, now in front of me. Startled I jumped back, almost falling over on a loose root again. "We have so much to talk about, and we can go SHOPPING! And then we'll get makeovers and then we'll talk some more about what has been going on just the two of us! Gosh everyone's going to so excited when they see you. Did you know we thought you died 67 years ago? Well of course not! Maybe we should go now, this really isn't the right place to have a reunion is it?" Alice babbled in one breath. I had stopped paying attention when she said shopping. I groaned before she took my hand and we started running. At least Alice hadn't changed. But the spark had returned to her eyes. This was going to be an interesting rest of the day. I just hope I could get through it without breaking down or anything extreme like that. My heart was aching, I yearned for my family, and yet I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I Have to face the facts now. There wasn't a way out of this without someone getting hurt.

A/N: How'd ya like it?! If you really wanna make my day you can go ahead and send a review! It will make me happy and then you'll get the next chapter faster! Deal? Okay well thanks a bunch for all of the people that support my story. BTW I'm refuse to post the next chapter until I get 10 reviews. Flames or not I just want reviews. Sorry if I seems mean. Remember I luv ya all!

Hope you enjoyed my chapter

LilMizzNae


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Alrighty! Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed! We sure are getting along with that aren't we? Any who I now present thee with chapter six!

Bella POV:

"Bella, do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked, running ahead of me in a kaleidoscope of patterns. I sighed, knowing that Alice had probably seen everything that had just happened before it actually happened. Alice stopped running and took my hands, she then looked at me; serious burning in her light topaz eyes, that seemed to be searching for the answer. Slowly I shook my head, feeling a wave of sadness and confusion surge through my body. Alice's eyes turned limp, and saddened, perhaps it was the fact that I didn't want to talk about the situation with her. She would never understand how I was feeling now, and the confusion that I was feeling. I was being torn between the human Bella, the Bella from my past who couldn't live without Edward; and the present Bella, the Bella that was married to Dylan, the new confident Bella. I felt my un-beating heart rip itself the more I thought about what was happening. Suddenly I couldn't take It anymore, and I was off, running again, trying to run away from my fears and nightmares. Not caring where I was going I continued running, my voice in my head screaming curses at me, and trying to get me to just forget about everything, run away and start a new life. Right now I wanted to torment myself, put myself out of my misery. Sob escaped freely from my mouth now as I continued running, not knowing where I was going, but also not caring. The pain of saying my final goodbye to Edward unleashed itself, making the already torn open tear in my heart extend through my whole heart. Why did things have to be this way? Why couldn't it just be 67 years ago when Edward and I were happy together, the sensation of finding both of our first loves, bringing us closer in our relationship. Then that dreadful day came. No, I couldn't remember that day. I had spent 67 years trying to forget that moment in my life, to just relive it now.

Little droplets of crystal-like rain poured down on me, soaking me to the bone. I didn't care, I just sobbed, letting all of the pain that I had endured through my life flow out. Sitting in the rain, my arms around myself, trying to keep myself together, because I feared that if I let go for even the slightest second I would fall apart, and do something that I might regret. It seemed as if days passed by, or possibly hours, I didn't care I just wanted to be alone in my cocoon of sadness, anger, confusion and several other emotions that I have never felt before. Each time that I thought that all of my sadness had exited my body, a new wave of sadness, or anger caused a new round of sobs that seemed as if they were echoed throughout the forest, shaking the trees in their roots. I sobbed, I sobbed for the things that I had left in my human life, sobbed for my love for Edward, I sobbed for my love for Dylan and I sobbed for my lost family that I knew I could never be with because of Dylan. I sobbed for my existence, as the rain continued to pour down on me, matching my exact feelings towards my existence right now. I found myself shifting into a ball, my knees riding up to my chest, and my arms securing myself tightly to hold myself together. I could feel myself on the verge of a mental breakdown. The feeling was so overwhelming it felt I was being changed again. How I desperately want to end my feeble existence, end my misery and end everyone else's.

"Bella?" a voice echoed throughout my head. It sounded so familiar, though I couldn't quiet grasp the name. Eventually after I stopped sobbing I drifted into a dream-like world, where everything was all too perfect, and life was how I wanted to be. How I wished I could stay there forever, but the soft voice calling me slowly tugged and pulled me, against my will, back into reality. "Bella?" the voice called again, this time louder and more forceful. As the voice called my name more and more, farther away my own dream world seemed get. "Bella, are you okay?" the familiar voice called again. It sounded frantic and anxious, nothing should worry about me in that way, who cares anyway I'm nothing more than the dead corpses that lay rested in the grounds of cemeteries. My eyes slowly opened and I realized that I was still in the clearing where I had been a few hours ago.

"W-where am I?" I asked absentmindedly looking into the depths of the forest, where my cries had been lost within the trees. "What happened?" I asked again, my eyes resting on Dylan. His blonde hair was wind-blown and his topaz eyes had hints of curiosity and anxiety in them.

"Well, where to start," Dylan asked himself, pushing his right hand through his hair. I just stared blankly at him, half paying attention to what he was saying. "I started freaking out when you didn't come home in two days, then I spent the past two days searching everywhere for you. Honestly Bells, I thought you had left me and went off to find a new life. Say, why are you out here of all places?" Dylan casually babbled. I was half attentive, thinking about how I had spent four days alone, in my cocoon of emotions, without another soul daring to disturb me in my mental breakdown. "Bella? Are you in there?" Dylan asked. Turning my attention to him I found that the corner of his mouth was twitching, he was trying to fight off a smile. That's one thing that I loved about Dylan, he could smile through anything.

"Yeah, I'm here Dylan. Honestly I can't remember why I'm out here," I lied. Hopefully this would get him off my back for a while.

"Honestly Bells you need to be more careful. Look at you, your clothes are ruined and you're soaked! If I were you I'd get changed out of those before you catch a cold," he joked, wrapping his arm around me. I looked at him, a sour looked plastered on my face, he never was ever funny, and the fact that he just made a joke about humans made me want to smack him on the head.

"Yeah, I'll try that, but you know how these things happen Dyl," I said, trying to get to my feet. I guess I had been in my ball for such a long time that my legs didn't want to co-operate with me. I chocked out a dry laugh as Dylan picked me up to my feet, and I almost fell over. Dylan chuckled and then he kissed my forehead. Dylan pulled me into a tight hug, I returned the enbrace, but I noticed that there was an odd scent that was on him. It smelled like vanilla and roses. Nothing like anybody I knew.

"Bella, I bet you wanna go home and relax right?" Dylan asked me. He shook me from my thoughts, which angered me, and then he took me up in his arms and he started running towards out home.

A/N: Yay, whew that was a tuffy Hope you like…I would like to try something new with everyone who is interested in this story.

No updates until I receive 15 reviews! (Everyone you're doing great! Keep em' soming and the requirements will go down)

I want to play a little game…it's a contest sort of. I want to see who can guess my age (just to see if my writing sounds more mature than I am. (Here's the contest part) Whoever guesses my age correctly first will get the chapters before I post them on here! All you have to do is when you review, guess and I will announce all of the winners and the correct answer when I get at least 17 guesses. Here are the rules: If I know you NO GUESSING! One guess per person. Leave your e-mail address in your review and yadda yadda yadda. So if you want the chapters before everyone else review, review, review! (all credit for this goes to Lover of all books)

Luv ya all!

LilMizzNae


	8. Sorry but another note

Author's Note!

Okay…so I'm having a serious writer's block. Usually when this happens I just go with the flow, but as of now there is no flow. Please, please PLEASE give me some ideas to keep on going. I've been going through different situations but the block has killed my creative flow of things. So once again I'm asking please help me!!!!!!!!! (If you do I have a hot plate of cookies sitting here!)

XOXOXO

LilMizzNae


	9. Very Very VERY Important AN

IMPORTANT:EDIT

IMPORTANT:EDIT

Once again another author's note! But this time I have exceptionally good news!

I will continue the story! I have thought about it lots and I came up with some new ideas that will hopefully make an interesting story. I have also decided that I might start a story focusing on the adorable Renesmee from Breaking Dawn.

So here's the bad news. Don't expect any updates until september or october. My computer has died once again and my parents won't fix it, so I have to wait until I get my computer from school to type again. That's only a small price to pay for the continuation of my 'oh-so-thrilling' fan-fict. (The thing is I was really inspired to keep writing after I read Breaking Dawn .) Seriously, I hope that** MORE PEOPLE WILL REVIEW**. It makes me feel inspired and it makes me feel like my story is actually good at some level.

If I scared you with the last A/N (which I deleted) I'm very sorry. And look out for more information from me. Okay?

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read A/N's and who reviewed my fanfict!

Thank you for your time and patience :)

LilMizzNae


End file.
